Pieces
by Haru-ruuuu
Summary: Kim Hyun Joong SS501 ;Cho Kyuhyun SuJu ;OC. Hye Sun come backs Korea after 12 years living in England.She meets a boy and falls in love for him.But she never thought to find her first love ever in a strange way.
1. Prologue

_P__rologue_

Some people say that kids love is the purest and most innocent that can exist. Also, some say that it can never be forgotten. But others say that this kind of love is so easy to forget.

But I, I still remember it.

His brown eyes were bigger than the usual for a Korean male. His light skin, it contrasted with his blushed cheeks. His sweet voice and his brown hair moving to the wind's rhythm.

I don't know how I remembered all of those details.

For a 5 year-old girl, love is something that always has a happy ending. We believe that life is like the life that princess and ladies have in the movies.

I was crying in the middle of the park. I must be crying with all my strength because a boy came up to me.

-Why are you crying?

In the middle of tears and sobs I only could stammer "My doll".

-Ahh. Don't worry, I'll find it.

The moment I hear those words immediately my eyes were looking at him. He smiled me. Its beautiful smile and the security that he said those words caused that my crying ceased.

I saw it to take me of the hand and to carry me after him.

We covered almost the whole park searching for it. Upon arriving at a small hole among some bushes, he quickly freed my hand to be able to reach for the objective of our search.

-¡Lily!

I could not be happier to have found it. My faithful friend, a cloth doll that mom had made for me and that was the only memory that reminded me her.

-I promised you it – he said smiling me again.  
-¡You are my hero! - I responded him happy and I kissed his cheek.

It had seen in the movies that the ladies that were saved did that to their heroes. I saw how his cheeks blushed quickly.

-Want to play with me? – He asked me, indicating some swings.

For about 3 hours we played together. And those 3 hours united us for weeks.

One of the most curious things was this: we never exchanged names. For our age, that was only a mere unnecessary procedure and we did not care more than playing and to be happy.

-Oppa – I told him – I'm tired.  
-I'm very fast for you? - He said laughing.  
-That is because your legs are longer- I said, joking with him.

We both sat down under a great tree. His face showed worry.

-Tomorrow we will not be able to play- He said sadly - Mom says that we should return to Seoul.  
-I will not see you anymore?

Both were silent.

In spite of the little time that we knew each other, our entire day consisted of playing together. In that place there were almost no families with children, and the ones that had, the children did not seem interesting to me.

-I can see you when you want. I only have to take a bus.  
-Seriously!- Upon hearing this I could not avoid a smile.  
-Hey, can you promise me not to change?  
-Ah?

His face blushed upon saying those words. He took one of my hands and looked away from me.

-That… you…you are MY friend. Only mine. Will you promise?  
-I promise it- I responded immediately- But… will you play again with me?

And his face turned toward me.

Upon seeing it my heart beat faster. With the other hand that was free he took from his pocket a wood puzzle piece. He took a stone that there was near a fence and drew two children on the puzzle piece. Then he broke it in half and kept the one that had the girl. He handed the one with the boy on it to me.

-What is this? – I asked him.  
-They are us- he smiled

Immediately afterwards, he took the hand in which he held the half of the piece.

-I promise to play again with you and to see you. In this park.

I smiled at him.

-And I promise to take care of you again. I am your hero, no?

I laughed upon hearing those words.  
And a drop fell. And a second drop. And many drops of rain came to fall.

-It will be better that we return home – I told him without freeing his hand.  
-Wait.  
And I could feel that his lips were pressing on to mine.  
-I love you.  
-Me too.

And those were the last words that we exchanged.  
And the days passed, the weeks, the months. But he never returned to that park. And little by little he passed on to become only a pretty memory.

_My best pretty memory._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.

* * *

**

It was winter. The snow covered almost everything in the city.  
Korea had changed a lot since those early years. The buildings were bigger and there were more people than before. The Hangang, though, still retained his majesticness like the pictures that dad used to send me.

It was 1 pm. I had arrived in Korea just 40 minutes ago. Even the airport had changed; it was now bigger and more modern. It seemed to me that the time that had passed was so short since the last time I was at that place, but it had already been 12 years since that day. I was carrying my suitcase and dad from the distance was giving me a farewell wave with his hand while a flight attendant helped me board the airplane.

When mom died, my dad and I were forced to live with my grandparents from dad's side. My dad's working schedule was too busy and it took up most of his time, resulting in him being unable to dedicate time to me. Living with my grandparents made his life a bit lighter. My grandfather used to spoil me. He became my refuge after mom's death. Every day he played with me, and also included me in his activities... things that bothered my granny. She never could hide her dislike towards me. She never liked my mother, and had never agreed to the marriage. For that reason, she never loved me, for being a youth's ''error'' and the offspring of ''that woman'' whom she hated so much.

Three years after mom's death, my granny became unbearable. She didn't stop making me feel uncomfortable, telling me bad things about mom and treating me as nothing. She seemed to like making me cry. All these things ended when my dad sent me to live out of the country, and away of them.

But now I'm back. Only dad knew about my return., so this will be a surprise for my grandparents. Especially for my granny.

-Annyeonghaseyo? - I said answering my phone.  
-Yeodongsaeng!  
-Seung Ji?

That voice was unique.  
Seung Ji was my best friend. I could even say that she was my only friend. Despite our separation six years ago, we kept in touch via letters, until the arrival of the internet, the computers, messenger, and our life simplified. There wasn't a day we didn't communicate with each other. Thank to her I didn't feel so lonely in that country.

- Hye Sun! Are you here? How was your trip?  
-Yes, yes, I just got here- I answered smiling- A bit tough, you know. Plane seats never quit being tiny and uncomfortable to sleep in.  
-Sure sure! – She said laughing – Where are you?  
-I'm on my way downtown; I want to buy some stuff before going home.  
-Meet me! I have to do some things at the bank, is 2.30 at the park ok to you?  
-Alright, I'll ask them to bring my suitcases home in the meanwhile. But, don't be late, huh?  
-I'll call you if anything happens, Annyeong yeodongsaeng!  
-Annyeong gaseyo!

In 20 minutes I was already walking down the street paths of Seoul. I don't remember so many people going around here. Well, I never really went out so much to downtown; Dad didn't have enough spare time to go out with me, and usually we went to specific places.

I must admit that even I didn't know where I was. I really feel like a tourist. I walked by many stores, until I got to the one I was looking for. A place where my dad's favorite cakes were sold, which were the truffle ones. When I went out, I looked my watch: it was already 2.25 pm. I was late. It was many blocks to the park and even if I took a shortcut I would take about 15 minutes to get there. The only solution was to run.

-Mianhe! - I answered with an apology immediately and making a small bow  
-No, don't worry - a young man said

I was so hasty that I collided with someone. I just only realized it was a guy, and he laughed at my troubled face. As I apologized to him, I turned around and continued my way.

2:35.

-Damn it!

I tried to be faster. The only thing that I could hear, besides the noisy crowd, was my ragged breathing. I don't know how I didn't fall. Snow made the ground slippery, which made running a valiant action.

2:45.  
I looked everywhere for Seung Ji. I walked around the park. Nothing. There were no signs of her.

2:55.  
Something must have happened to her. I told her to be on time, and even I was late. At the moment, the easiest thing was to call her. My hand went into my pocket, seeking my phone, but it wasn't there. The other pocket. Nothing, also. My purse. Nothing.

-Are you looking for this?

I turned around to see was speaking to me. A guy way taller than me, was standing behind me, my cell phone in his hand. If I wasn't wrong he was the same guy that collided with me.

-You're quite fast- he said, handing me my cell phone- I had to follow you through all of those blocks to give it back to you.  
-Thanks.

His voice was sweet and deep. I never really registered his appearance when we collided. I looked at him, a bit surprised. He was very handsome and had eyes that told me of his unique inner warmth. His hair, curly and chocolate colored, had some snowflakes on it.

-Are you waiting for someone? - He told me, seating on a bench in the park, always looking at me.  
-A friend. But it seems she's late.  
-Oh... I think you had a message from her. Your cell phone ringed while I was chasing you.

I looked at my cell phone. He was right. Seung Ji had sent me one.

"_Nee yeodongsaeng, I'm sorry. I have some problems and I can't meet you now. Can I visit you later at your home? Don't be mad with me, nee? I love you!"  
Seung Ji._

What was I going to do now?  
I sighed and I could see my breath in the cold air. I was really cold and my body trembled. I wasn't too well-wrapped up because I wasn't to know that Seung Ji would call me to meet up in a park. And even less that she doesn't come.

-So, she it's not coming – he said looking my frustrated face- Are you cold?  
-Yes- I answered a little shyly.  
-Wait for me.

Then, he stood up and without taking my eyes off him I i saw him walked away in the opposite direction. After a while he appeared holding two coffees.

-Take this –He said, giving me one- this will warm you  
-Thanks- and I sat next to him.  
-You... aren´t korean, right?  
-Eh?  
-Your your accent, it's weird – and when he saw my face he blushed and started to apologize- I mean, it's not weird in the weird way, it's just…arrgg… I'm trying to say…that is…. Cute.

I could feel myself blushing. I drank a little bit of coffee and I watched him smiling.

-No, I'm not. I'm English – and I sipped the coffee again- And, I didn't knew that she would want to meet me here, that's the reason why I'm not too wrapped up. And even lesser that I'd be drinking coffee with a man in the park.  
-I see- he laughed- Did you arrived a little while ago?  
-Aha- I confirmed the news- Exactly 3 hours ago.  
-Then, welcome to Seoul! –he said standing up and making a bow

I couldn't do anything other than to smile at him and laugh a little as I looked at him. After that, we looked at the snowflakes that were falling on us.

-So you are English.  
-By birth. My father is Korean. Mom…- when I mentioned her, I was looking at the sky- she was English.  
-She was?- it asked curious.  
-She died - and I smiled.  
-I'm…. I'm sorry…  
-No no, don't worry, it happened years ago – I sighed- It's late . It's better that go home now before it starts snowing more.

We both stood up.

-It was nice to share this coffee with you- he said, extending his hand.  
-I agree- and I took his hand, blushing as he gave me a sweet kiss on the back of my hand.  
-Can I at least know the name of the girl whom I pursued for more than 5 blocks?  
-Park Hye Sun- and I laughed.  
-Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.  
-Maybe someday we'll meet again- I added, giving a farewell wave with my hand.  
-Don't doubt that- he said moving off- even if I had to run again through many blocks to reach you, believe me, we will meet again.

And then he turned and gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

When I arrived home, I got nostalgic. It seemed that the years never passed in that house.

It remained the same, with the same garden, same colors, same size. The tree was still there, and also the improvised swing that my grandfather had made for me. And thus, thousands of memories came to my mind. Childhood memories. Essences, images, people.  
They all came to my mind in an instant. Even the park, and him.

I stepped off of the taxi, and went to the door.

Knock, knock!

-Sunnie! – a male voice said  
-Appa! – I said, hugging my father with all of my strength

Two years had passed since the last time I could do that. During those 2 years, dad had too much work to do, he couldn't travel to see me. Being the owner of a business demanded a lot of him. At least, though, I understood that.

Entering the house, I realized that it was a quite silent place.

-Is there anyone in this house that'll say welcome? – I yelled.  
-Hye Sun?

My grandfather came to the living room to confirm whose voice that was. He looked so different. More white hairs, more delicate, more fragile, more… older. His voice was still soft and his movements did not have the same dexterity they once had

-Harabeoji! – I said wrapping him with my arms- I missed you so much!  
-My little sun –he said, notably moved – But, what are you doing here? Were you not supposed to…?  
-Are you coming to stay? – My grandmother voice sounded in a room, revealing her presence.  
-Yes – I said, leaving my grandfather and looking at her –Annyeong halmeoni.

When she heard the confirmation, she turned around and left the room. She was the same. Hating me, and putting up with me just for education. My grandfather excused himself for her attitude.

-Don't you worry, Harabeoji. She will have to learn to live with me  
-You know… you know, that deep inside her, she loves you –he said, very softly  
-I know that… Ara ara, but that's not important now  
-So, how was your trip? –dad had entered the living room, carrying my luggage  
-Long and tiring.  
-Ahh, did you know about this? - said my grandfather, looking surprised at my dad.  
-Yeah, it was a surprise we had for you –dad sat on the couch –Hye Sun will attend college in Korea, and will live with us until she finishes her studies.

I could feel my grandfather's joy. He didn't know what to say, but his happiness was evident and his eyes were glowing with emotion. His little one, his little sun had returned to him. It seemed that youth and life came back to find a place within him.

Dad directed me to my room, the same one I used when I was a child. It didn't change a lot. It was still white with cream-white curtains, a red bed, and my desk in a corner. The drawer was still there, and it still kept a few toys I had played with in the early years and left forgotten, in the same order I left them. A few dolls, a few teddy bears, kept exactly as I had them last time…

-This will be your room –said my dad, leaving my suitcases inside –Whenever I enter here, I can still hear your baby voice playing around with your dolls … My baby …  
-Appaaa! I'm not a baby anymore! –I said, trying to get away from him, because he tried to hug me tightly  
-Oh, by the way Sunnie–My dad's voice became serious – We have to talk. Put your things in order, I'll be down in my office.

Then, he left the room.

It didn't take long to unpack my stuff. I wasn't carrying too much with me, and I didn't have that much. I left my laptop on the desk and inspected the closet before leaving my clothes in it. As I finished, I went down to my dad's office. I knocked the door and entered the room. As usual, dad was there checking on informs and work related documents. He never knew how to separate his life from work: they were one for him.

-Appa, what do you want to talk about? –I said, sitting in front of him  
-Hye Sun, I must … I must talk to you about something – As he said this he stood up from his chair – You know I've always… I've always loved your mother. She has never ceased to exist in my heart. But also, you know I'm a man, and I need a woman by my side.

My heart began beating faster. I guess I knew what he was trying to say. Nevertheless, I left him finish.

-Six months ago I met someone.

I froze over when hearing those words.

-Appa…  
-I'm dating someone, my daughter –Then he went back to his chair, and took my hands over the desk –Your dad, your dad has fallen in love.

Speechless. I was completely speechless. I didn't know what to say about it. Dad knew, he, he knew what I thought about the whole  
matter. I didn't want to be selfish, but I couldn't stand the idea that my dad had tried to replace my mother.

-You know what I think, dad.  
-I know, my child, but understand me, please, I…  
-I know, I know – I stood up –You know that I can't tell you what to do or not to do, but if you're happy I … I will not oppose to that. Yet, that doesn't mean I fully accept it.

Dad stood up again, and hugged me.

-Hye Sun.  
-Appa.  
-Thank you.

And after saying that, he went back to his work, and I left.

That night wasn't so good. My father's news was too much for me. Obviously, I wish for his happiness, but I couldn't imagine that he now had another person in his life. I was thinking for hours about "that woman", trying to guess what dad loved about her. But I didn't get any conclusion, so in a few moments I fell sleep.

At the next day, my grandfather woke me up. He was in my room with a breakfast platter and he woke up me the same way he did when I was a child: tickling me.

-Good morning my little Sunnie.  
-Good morning harabeoji.  
-How did you sleep? – He said taking a seat at the end of my bed..  
-You know…- And I sipped a little of the milk.  
-Your dad. I told him that he must tell you soon. At least, are you prepared for today?

_Today?_

I had forgotten that dad, before coming out his office, asked me if I could have dinner with them and meet her. I just could only say yes with my head.

-Yes- I answered – I know this is important for dad and, also, I'm curious about that woman..  
-My little…- and when he said this, he stood up- Then, good luck with that.

After he smiled at me he left.

The day passed so fast. Lunch time was the same as those early years. My granny, like always, didn't say anything. My grandpa loves to ask me things, so, at least that makes lunch more pleasant. Dad didn't' eat with us, I guessed because he had a lot of work or maybe he was having lunch with her. Her.

Curiosity was killing me. Was she beautiful? Was she nice? Was she treating him good?

When it was 6 pm, I started to dress up. I chose a black dress and high heels. I tied my hair into a pony tail and put on a little makeup. The occasion was as important as the place that dad had reserved. I just wanted to do everything good for him. But I was a little bit afraid. If she doesn't please me? My face can't hide what I feel and that could bring problems. I tried not to think.

Dad picked me up at 7. The journey to the restaurant was in silence. Both were quiet. Perhaps even more than usual.  
The restaurant was big. Glasses, voices, forks, knives, laughs. And in the middle of all that loud noise, a soft and nice sound reached my ears. A violin.

-Your table is this way, Mr. Park.

We followed the receptionist. Our table was in a corner. It had a beautiful tablecloth and a central ornament with gold colors. On the table were a wine bottle and 4 glasses.

-We will let you know when your guests arrive- and with a bow he left us.  
_**  
Guests?**_ When I hear that word I look my dad with a "huh?" face.

-She came with her son- dad said with a soft voice.

_**Son? **_My face was showed my surprise. Dad smiled at me, and then:

-You will like him. He's just a few years older than you.

And the violin kept playing. Every note that was played reached me. I tried to seek refuge from them to forget a little about the situation. I looked the wine glass that dad had served me.

-I don't drink- I said, looking at him.  
-A little bit won't hurt you- and he showed me his smile again.

He was happy and nervous. Looking at his watch every second and he kept turning his head to the direction of the entrance, searching for her. Men are more impatient than women. The only difference is that they don't know how to hide it. And sometimes, we exaggerate.

Then 7.25.

Dad stood up with an agility and gentleness that I had never seen. A woman, a few years younger than him, with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes came slowly in direction to our table. She was wearing a beautiful cream dress. Her hair, wavy at the tips, fell sweetly flanking its factions. And behind her he came. A boy with dark hair, tall and thin. His lips looked like they did not want to be separated nor be moved.

His face was fine and his eyes, enormous and distant; they were lost looking at who knows where.

-Hwa Ji – dad took her hand and he kissed it.  
-Jung Wo- she said, smiling.  
-I present to you my daughter, Park Hye Sun.  
-Annyeong gaseyo – I said doing a bow.  
-Nice to meet you, your father have spoken a lot about you to me – and after saying that, gesturing with her hand, she indicated her son- He is my son, his name is…

And interrupting his mother and kissing my hand, he introduces himself.

_-Kim Hyun Joong._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Kym Hyun Joong didn't stop watching me.  
I didn't know if it was due to his curiosity about me, or if he was just trying to steal some words with those big brown eyes. I was feeling so uncomfortable. I watched them laughing and talking so sweetly. She often asked me about some random stuff, and I know she just wanted to know me better. Yet I wasn't so nice to her; I responded briefly or in short phrases. Or simply, I did not answer.

-You could at least give it a try.

Hyun Joong tenuous voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him for a while.

-Huh?  
-Speak –his eyes found mine when he said it – Or at least try to be polite  
-You are not the best example, are you? –I refuted him smoothly.

He just looked at me and continued eating. Everything about him was starting to upset me. His manners in eating, the way he was using the fork, drinking, saying those "cultured comments". Even his fake laughs disgusted me. Nothing about him seemed natural to me.

My dad continued, fascinated, to talk to Hwa Ji. He, as well as her, seemed to have forgotten that me and Hyun Joong were present too. Or at least, that's what I thought

-Hyunnie, did you know that Hye Sun will attend the University of Seoul too? –she caught his attention with this  
-Interesting.

"Interesting". Didn't he have something more to say about it? Fool. Wait, ¿he studies there?

-Have you decided what to study? –asked Hwa Ji  
-Arts, it has always be my dream.  
-The paintings I showed you a few days ago are hers –my dad said proudly -¿Isn't she the great artist already?

Hwa Ji agreed and looked kindly at me with a sweet smile on her delicate face, quite different from her son's weak smile, who seemed to be smiling just to be polite. They were so different. Hwa Ji was very outgoing, while Hyun Joong almost barely spoke. He just takes a look on the situation, intervenes with a phrase, and then went back to his inner world of thoughts.

The dinner was over almost an hour later. Dad decided to go back with Hwa Ji, asking Kym Hyun Joong to come with me.  
I never had a journey back home as silent as this one. The only words he said during the whole ride were "Is it cold?" He drove so serious and focused that I wasn't compelled to interrupt that with any question at all. It made me feel awkward. And him, as well.

-Here –he said, as he drove the car up right next to the sidewalk and stopped.  
-Thank you –I answered, getting out of his car and closing the door  
-Good bye –he said

And he left, with a powerful acceleration from his car.

Dad arrived during the night. I could tell this, due to my unability to sleep. My mind was still chewing what happened at the dinner, and I was trying to find any defections in Hwa Ji, with no success. Convinced with that, I began counting sheep to sleep.  
1 spongy furry sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep, 55 sheep, –this isn't working –I complained to myself- 144 sheep, 158 sheep …

_11 in the morning._

I don't remember at what time, or at how many sheep I fell asleep. The only thing that I can assure is that the sheep thing works! My cell phone ring-tone woke me up

-Annyeong?  
-Hyeeee Suuuun! –Seung Ji's voice broke through my sleepy brain, with a cheerful sound- Good morning!  
-Good morning –I responded with my sleepy voice –what time is it?  
-It's 11:10. Ara ara, don't tell me that you were still sleeping.  
-Last night we went out to dinner with my dad and we came back late at night –I explained –And why am I receiving this call? The other day you left me waiting for you.  
-I know, I know. Mianhe, nee? –And she released a lovely giggle –I wanted to propose something  
-Speak.  
-Well, as you are beginning your college year next week, I thought it would be nice to get you there to know more about it, considering that I have already had a semester studying here, I can help you. What do you think?  
-I think it's a very good idea, I accept!  
-Then I'm going to pick you up after lunch, so now … wake up your lazy ass and get out to the day! –she said, with a naughty laugh, and cut the call.

I rubbed my eyes in order to be able to open them more easily. The sunshine was invading most of my room already. I walked by the window and saw the snow covering almost every tree and bench, and even the street. Despite being still sleepy, the smell of the milk coffee that my grandfather was preparing woke me up immediately. I took a shower, had breakfast and before 2PM had already lunched and was ready to go out.

Seung Ji got here at 2:15. When she saw me, she hugged me immediately with such strength that I had to tell her to let me breathe. She was really gorgeous. I can really tell that she was taller than me now. Her dark curly hair was reaching her shoulders, and her color allowed to see her beautiful her smile was. She took my hand and with haste got me to her car. Our journey in way to college was full of laughter, we commented about her situations and I obviously talked about the dinner last night with my dad and his girlfriend, about Kym Hyun Joong and about …

-Oh, really? –yelled Seung Ji inside the car, with a excited face  
-Yep, he followed me to give me my cell phone back. It was thanks to him that I could read your sms telling me you couldn't come! If not, who knows how long I would have waited for you?  
-And was he cute? –asked her with a naughty expression  
-Seung Ji!

My answer was obvious. I had blushed and was so nervous that she just looked me with a smiling expression. We both were laughing

-His smile was cute –I said, smiling and recalling that memory  
-Ahh, but you did exchange phone numbers, right?  
-No –I said, looking at her, surprised  
-Ohhh … -she said, a bit disappointed –At least you know his name, do you?

His name … his name … err, before we said good bye he told it. I know! But I was so concentrated on his smile. Afff! How was it? … Aha!

-Kyuhyun!- I shouted, happy for being able to remember it  
-Huh? –questioned Seung Ji with a curious face  
-I mean, his name … he is Cho Kyuhyun –I said a bit ashamed

Seung Ji laughed and she was going to say something, but our arrival saved me. Right there we were going through the _Sha_ gate, which was huge and built in a quite triangular structure, something unexpected for a regular architecture. Seung Ji drove looking for the student's parking area. I saw many going on the cycling way, which went around "the whole university" as Seung Ji told me. We stepped out of the car and began walking. There were many students passing by, with books, chatting with each other, and many others hasty to get to their classes.

-And here we are: The Seoul University's Arts Faculty –said Seung Ji pointing at it

It was really huge. A great building, beautiful, surrounded by snow covered trees, and it consisted of three different building sections. In front of it, Seung Ji pointed to the Music Faculty, where she was studying, which was also hidden between the trees of a very vegetated avenue, and consisted of a similar number of section buildings.

-We'll be quite close to each other, won't we? –Seung Ji said, smiling  
-Yeah! –I replied with a smile as lovely as hers

I walked with her to her faculty. I heard her whispering about some paperwork, about a song, and telling me to please wait for her… I was completely fascinated looking at the enormous hall, the classrooms, the people walking around, that I barely listened to her words, and mindlessly agreed everything she said.

-Woo, this is so huge! –I turned around to see her

But she wasn't there. I looked in many different ways. Nothing. I didn't remember either any of her last words, so, I wasn't sure if she was coming back for me or is she asked me about something. I hesitated a while about what to do, and I finally decided to walk through the hallways and to try to find her. I walked and walked, with no idea where I was heading to. Crossing many hallways, hearing behind some doors trying to find her voice in one of them. But when I came close to one door, my ear heard made me felt in awe.  
Tenuous and harmonious music notes. A piano. Someone was passionately playing those notes that took my attention. They called warm memories back and made me feel peace.

_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo amudo uriga ireoke  
Swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo  
Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo  
Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_

A soft and beautiful voice intoned a song that sounded familiar to me. I remembered having heard it sometime when I was younger. But this wasn't the moment to think about it. That voice got me curious and I came closer to the door, to hear better

_Geu huro samnyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo  
Gakkeumssik seoroege yeollageul haesseotjyo_

It was a male voice. Led just by curiosity, I opened the door slightly and carefully stuck my head in the small opening. The room was a small auditorium, and on the stage was the person who played the song. Trying to enter sneakily, I silently walked in and hid behind a row of chairs and slowly approaching to see well.

That man had wavy, chocolate colored hair. He wore some jeans and a black pullover. I could just see his back and catch a glimpse of his face, and of course, I couldn't watch him very well.  
And he continued

_Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo  
Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo  
Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune..._

And finished. Unable to control my actions, I applauded. When he heard my presence, he rose, quite nervous, looking for the one who had watched him while he played the whole song.

-I'm sorry –I said, raising my voice to be able to be heard from the other side of the auditorium, while standing.

I became really awkward trying to put him at ease, but he suddenly shouted a laugh

-Hye Sun, aren't you?

When I heard him saying my name, I looked at him. Staring at him more carefully, I recognized him. That smile!

-Cho Kyuhyun! –I said, surprised.  
-I told you we were going to meet again sometime, come! –he made a gesture of invitation with his hand.  
-You were right –I stepped up onto the stage with him –What are you doing here?  
-I study here. Music  
-Ohhh –that was the only thing I managed to say, absorbing the information he just gave me  
-And what are you doing here? –he asked, sitting once again in front of the piano  
-I was with a friend, for a University tour, just to know more about it. Next week I begin my classes here.  
-Music?  
-No, Arts –I said with a shy smile –but, for some weird reason, I was separated from my friend and …  
-Let me guess. You were lost, wanted to find her, and ended up here.  
-Bingo!

And we both laughed together. I didn't really know the reason, but I was feeling so happy to see him again. The feeling of having him close was nice

-Come, sit down by my side –and he moved aside on the piano seat –Do you like piano?  
-I love it… I've always wanted to learn, and I know a few basic things, but I'm not so good –I clarified, sitting on the empty space on the seat.  
-Play for me.  
-Huh?

I stared at him while his eyes were telling me to play as his head nodded at the piano. I moved my hesitating fingers very carefully on the piano keys, playing just a few notes. His face was one of approval.

-Not bad

Right after that, he began playing again. His fingers were moving so dexterous and agile, yet subtle, that it was a pleasure to watch.  
His glance was focused on every key, and his eyes were trying to catch up with the notes. Then he began to play the same song.

-It seems familiar –I said, puzzled.  
-It's "7 Years of Love" -and he smiled –you don't mind hearing it again, right?  
-Not at all.  
-Anyway it'll be different this time –and, pressing the keys, he added –Because this time _I'll play it for you_

I felt my cheeks quickly blushing. And during the minutes he played it I could only close my eyes to avoid looking at him and become a living tomato.

-Thank you –I told him when he finished

He just smiled.  
Behind us there was a large window that allowed the sunlight to enter and bathe us in it. I will blame it and the sun for the heat I felt in that moment. Until then, I had forgotten that I was looking for Seung Ji. The sound of my cell phone and the words_ ''Where are you? I'm waiting for for you at the entrance!"_ reminded me about everything.

-You have to leave –said Kyuhyun when I finished the call.  
-Yup, Seung Ji is waiting for me  
-The same friend from the last time?

I nodded, smiling. We both left the seat and walked up to the door.

-Do you know where the entrance is?  
-Err, no –I answered  
-Go straight down this hallway, then turn left, you will walk by three classrooms and then you'll see another hallway to the right, follow it. It's the easiest way to get to the main hall.

I simply thanked him with a smile. I said good bye with a little reverence and started to walk.

-Wait!

Kyuhyun's voice made me turn around. And then my cell phone ringed. An unknown number.

-Annyeong? –I answered, curious.  
-When do you start your classes?

A familiar voice. It was Kyuhyun speaking at me from a distance with his phone

-On Monday… Where did you get my number?  
-From your cell phone –he said, with a little giggle –I'll see you on Monday, at 6, outside your faculty.  
-Huh?

Then he hung up. I was so surprised, I just laughed, while he in the distance showed me his best smile and he moved his hand hesitantly saying good-bye. And my heart began to beat fast and I felt my cheeks blushed again. I turned and started to walk.  
_Smiling, humming and happy._

_

* * *

_

*Lyrics are from 7 years of love.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

5:30. Monday.

For some strange reason, I loved Mondays. They had something that motivated me and always kept me active. But this Monday there was something different that made me feel anxious. Or, was it fear?  
I barely slept that night. I searched for any light in my room, but the only light was coming from the various streetlamps. I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep. I could swear that time seemed to have passed so fast, and I looked at my clock. It was only 5 minutes. I would have liked to sleep a bit more, but doing so was impossible now. So, I just got up.  
I tried to be as silent as I could. I walked to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and had breakfast.

6:25 in the morning.

Despite the fact that it was still quite early, I decided to head out to college. To my surprise, outside my house there was plenty of activity at that hour of the day.

6:55 in the morning.

Except for the few guards that were there, a few cars that had just arrived and one or two random students, the campus was empty. Luckily, I still remembered the way Seung Ji taught me, so arriving at my faculty wasn't a difficult task.  
The morning was somewhat cold, but it wasn't snowing, nor was there any snow spots left in the area. It seemed that the sun did his job these days, melting them out. When I arrived at my faculty I tried to open the main door, but it was locked. It wasn't something too surprising,; it was early and all classes began at 8:10. I tried again, grabbing and pulling the handle. Closed.

-That's useless – said a male voice –They usually open at 7:30  
-Ahh ..

A boy, with short black hair, wearing a black coat, dark jeans, and brown boots was sitting on a ladder behind, and smiling at me. I saw him moving in my direction to lean on the wall beside the door. I just smiled at him and looked at the floor. For 5 minutes neither of us said a single word, but he quickly broke that silence.

-Do you study here?  
-I start today.  
-Ohhh new student? –he said, with a hint of curiosity.

I just agreed with that. His tiny eyes looked at me with polite warmth, as his perfect voice along with a nice smile kept me on tenterhooks.

-Choi Siwon –he said, making a tenuous bow –You aren't from here, right?  
-Park Hye Sun –I said answering –No, I mean, yes, but…  
-Don't worry, you don't need to explain that – he said while laughing a little and waving his hand hello to someone inside of the building –It seems like we can enter now.

I looked in the direction he was looking at. Then I saw an old man coming closer, smiling, and searching for something in his pockets that, considering what Siwon just said, should be the door's key. He smiled at me, laughing, and then greeted Siwon.

-Today I've been beaten –said Siwon  
-Did I beat you? –I said curious  
-Oh! At least once you are not the first one to get here –said the man, laughing and joking to Siwon –Did you know that this kid is always here exactly at 7:20 am?

I blinked a bit, looking at Siwon, who said a few words to the janitor. The door was opened and Siwon invited me in first.

-Thank you –I said.  
-Ohh, that's nothing. In which classroom will you begin your lessons?  
-Eh?  
-You are new, aren't you? –He spoke as I nodded –Therefore, I assume you don't know the Campus very well, and even less where the classrooms are.

He was right

-Uhm… room 209 –I said reading a paper  
-This way.

Cheerfully he pointed at some stairs. I just followed him and we walked up the stairs to get to the second floor. When we got up, I stayed for a while, looking down at the first floor. The faculty was really big, and, now that I see it, with a rather lot of space. A large courtroom with the stairs at the center, a little living room with nice furniture and comfortable couches and large windows, in which there was a soda vending machine in a corner. Also, an office and 4 inner hallways in which there were more classrooms.

-Yes, it's really big, right? –Said Siwon, guessing my thoughts –Your classroom is right at the end of the hallway.

We walked down the way to the hallway on our right. There were 5 rooms in it, 2 on each side, and one more at the end. Mine, the 209, was on the left end of the hallway. The door had a little window on it, from which you could see an enormous auditorium with several rows of seats and at the end of it, a large desk in front of the whiteboard. Siwon opened the door, and waited for me to go in first

-Watch out, the stairs.

Almost. Siwon reached out for my arm before I fell. The classroom's corridor had steps for each level, and every level had a row of seats. I didn't see those steps

-Thank you –I replied

Moving his hand with a gesture, he indicated for me to go on. I picked a seat in the middle of the fifth row. I left my bag on the table and I sat down. Following act, Siwon did the same on the next seat. I looked at him, surprised

-I'm in this same class –he said, looking at me with a bright face – So, Hye Sun, where do you come from?  
-From England.  
-Ohhh so that's why the accent … -he said, pointing at me with his finger  
-It's that easy to see that I'm not Korean? –I said embarrassed.  
-It's not that –and, moving his hands, he began explaining to me –When you speak you have a gentle voice, and you pronounce every word clearly… huh, I don't know if you get me, but we usually tend to speak quickly sometimes almost with the mouth shut.  
-Ohh  
-Besides –he said, cuddling his chin –you don't have Asian features.

Siwon was right. I wasn't so tall, my face was small and a bit oblong, and my eyes were almond-shaped and quite big. At first sight, I didn't seem Korean. Unless I stand right beside my father, because they always say my eyes were exactly like his, it wouldn't be easy for someone to notice some Korean features on my face.

-I was born here, in Seoul –added Siwon –My parents are the owners of an important departmental store company in here, and they want me to lead it.  
-But you …  
-Yes, I'm not studying anything that can help me on my future tasks, am I? –Siwon was watching me, leaning on his arm –I do arts for fun, my parents know that I'll be able to lead the company when the moment arrives.

I saw Siwon taking a notebook out, and beginning to read something with a low voice. I didn't realize that there were many more people in the room by now. I took a look around the room, and I saw that it was quite fully occupied. Two rows behind us there were 4 girls whose attitudes seemed odd to me. They were watching us and whispering something. I looked at them for a moment, and then I turned back to Siwon, who, with crossed arms, looking at the whiteboard.

-That's our teacher –he whispered into my ear, as he pointed forwards – For today's class we are supposed to go out to photograph something near the faculty that we like, and then draw and paint it on watercolors.  
-Oh …  
-Park Hye Sun?

The teacher's command made me rise immediately from my seat, surprised.

-Welcome to my class –he said –I hope you don't bear a hard task to warm up to the rest of the students.  
-No, don't you worry –I replied, with a smile –I'll do my best.  
-Besides, she has my support –added Siwon, rising –I offered her help to anything useful.  
-Thank you, Mr. Choi –the teacher said –Miss Park, I hope you develop yourself as a great student in my class as your file says so.  
-I will –I replied, with a little bow  
-Take your seat –pointed the teacher -Well, continuing with the class …  
-Thank you –I whispered to Siwon  
-You're welcome –he replied –but if you want, you can pay me back with company during lunch

I just smiled with him

That morning was nice. Siwon was all a gentleman: Lent me his notebooks, guided me throughout the faculty, and guided me during the classes. I was feeling so happy and comfortable with him. Despite the fact that we only met that day, and we didn't shared so much about each other, he didn't stop smiling at me and treating me with complete confidence  
At lunch time, Siwon guided me to a food court in the faculty. It was huge and had enormous windows that reached the floor, from which you can watch the students going in and out. The foodcourt was quite crowded. The waiting line for paying was somewhat full, so Siwon and I didn't take long to take our place in it.

-What do you want to eat? –Inquired Siwon –they have everything from French fries to bulgogi with kimchi.  
-Do they have bibimbap? –I asked, a bit excited.  
-Yes –he laughed –You want that?

I nodded and blushed. Then I looked at the tables

-I think it's better to look for a table. Or we won't have a place to eat.  
-That's a great idea –he said, ruffling my hair –I'll be right after you with the food

I left Siwon in the line and I went away to look for a place. From where we were, I could see a table beside a big window that was free. I got close it and in a chair I left my things while I was took a seat in the next one. From there I could see a lot of things. Outside, there were a lot of students and it seemed like they did not mind the cold. But 3 students that were walking near the food court caught my attention. One of them, with wavy hair, seemed to be the more extroverted. Along with him was a second one, of straight and dark hair, and they bothered the third one, that did not seem to get excited a lot and only smiled occasionally with the things (or jokes, I do not know) that the first one said. I could see that were very good friends.  
As they approached, I started to see them better. The first one stuck the tongue to the second, who was hanging on the shoulders of the third to disturb him. They were very handsome. I believe that the second was the youngest.  
They came closer…  
The face of the third boy seemed familiar to me. That disinterested look, that cold smile that appeared in certain occasions and that unnatural laughter. I tried to remember his name. I looked at him fixedly and tried to remember again.

-Hyun Joong!

I almost shouted his name. The moment I said it, he looked at me fixedly. It made me nervous and I did not know what to do, but I couldn't look away from him.

-¿You know him?

Thanks to God: Siwon had saved me. I turned quickly toward him, who placed a tray with my dish of bibimbap in front of me.

-Uh?  
-That boy. You looked at him fixedly and said its name very loudly.  
-Yes… but no- I said- We only spoke once, nothing more.  
-Ahh- Siwon ate a little bit of his dish- That boy is enough of an introvert.  
-You…?  
-I have interacted with him a couple of times; he is educated, but can turn out to be rather uncomfortable at the beginning. But well…  
-You know him well?  
-I would be able to say that… yes- Siwon smiled- Ahh! This bibimbap is awesome!  
-It's true! - I said, following the sudden change of topic- It had been many years since I tasted one so delicious.  
-NOOO, I LOST!

Someone shouted.

-YES! I WIN!

Another voice was also raised in the food court. By curiosity, I turned all around trying to find the origin of the voices. I seemed to be the only unique one doing that. Siwon –with the amount of time that he had spent in the university- seemed to already know where the voices were coming from. With his hand he took his head and moved it while he laughed. He stood up and went to a table in the center of the food court and hit someone in the head.

-Hyunggg…!- demanded the second voice.

I stood up and followed Siwon.

-Kyuhyun-ssi?

Kyuhyun looked at me and immediately stood to greet me, doing a gesture with the psp that he carried in his left hand.

-Ahh, Hye Sun! –He said smiling- It's been long, no?  
-You know him?

Siwon and the boy that was seated in front of Kyuhyun were looking us. I hadn't notice that the person in front Kyuhyun was a boy: at the first look it was easy to confused him with a woman.

-Yes – answered Kyuhyun-I knew her the same day she arrived in the country.  
-Really?- Siwon and the boy of feminine face spoke at the same time.  
-Yes- I said, agreeing.  
-By the way… Who are you?

The boy of charming female face asked, indicating me with his finger.

-Uh… to… Park Hye Sun, I am a new student…  
-From England- added Siwon  
-Ohh- said the other boy and standing up he hugged me- Welcome then! Kim Hee Chul at your service.  
-Can I know what you were doing this time to have shouted?- Siwon was asking for explanations from both of them.

Without letting me free, Heechul showed the tongue to Siwon.

-We were P-l-a-y-i-n-g, specifically, Soul Calibur! But that abnormal boy…- he looked at Kyuhyun with fury and he almost sob - won me for 24 time!  
-Hahaha! Nobody can defeat me in this game! - Kyuhyun seemed to be proud of his victories.

Siwon seemed to be embarrassed of both.

-They are always like children? - I asked innocently.  
-Yes- Siwon said- Don't worry, it's normal to listen them shouting during lunch, therefore nobody in this place is surprised. They are always playing together, if is not Starcraft, it'd any game that they have in their PSPs.

And Heechul still didn't release me.

-Ara ara, Hye Sun you are so tiny and cute! - Heechul didn't stopped playing with my cheeks  
-Hye Sun- Kyuhyun spoke me without separating his eyes of the psp- You didn't forget it, right?  
-Ah?

_*Flashback*  
-Annyeong? –I answered, curious.  
-When do you start your classes?  
A familiar voice. It was Kyuhyun speaking at me from a distance with his phone  
-On Monday… Where did you get my number?  
-From your cell phone –he said, with a little giggle –I'll see you on Monday, at 6, outside your faculty.  
-Huh?  
*End flashback*_

-No, I didn't- I added smiling.  
-Fine! - he said happily- Hyung, ¿what time is it?  
-It's 13:40 … Hye Sun it's late for us! -Siwon seemed desperate- Ara ara, we gotta go or we will be late for the next class!

Siwon took my hand and quickly brought me with him. I only could move my hand doing a simple "goodbye" to Heechul and Kyuhyun, who were looking at us far away, surprised. Surprised.

-Haa… The day is finish! - I said, stretching my arms- Thanks for your help, sunbae.  
-You're welcome- he smiled and coming down the stairs he added- Well, I should go now. My mom needs my help to buy some things.  
-It's okay.  
-See you tomorrow?  
-At 7:15?  
-Outside the faculty.  
-Done!

From the stairs I looked at Siwon moving away and leaving the faculty. I came down the stairs watching every step I was taking  
The entire place was fully illuminated, because it was getting dark and the sun entered from every one of the windows. Everything looked so golden that it was a pleasure to see.  
When I opened the door of the faculty, I saw Kyuhyun against one of the pillars, concentrating on pressing all the buttons of his PSP in a desperate way. I felt myself blushing and I quickly walked to his side.  
Kyuhyun felt my presence, because he stopped playing to look at me, smiling. Or, maybe, he already won the game.

-Did you have a good day?  
-Yes- I nodded.  
-That's good. I hope that Siwon was of help for you.  
-He really was. Luckily it was more comfortable then what I though. But, I didn't speak a lot, I am a little bit…  
-…Shy? - Kyuhyun laughed- That was the word that Siwon used to describe you.  
-Oh yes…- I laughed with him.  
-So...are you ready?  
-Yes.  
-Let's go! We have a lot to do.  
-A lot?

Kyuhyun only laughed and taking my arm, he began to walk quickly. And I…  
_I was just smiling and following him without saying anything._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

-Aghhh… Kyu-ssi!

Frustrated, I looked at him. Kyuhyun was raising his arms, laughing proud and happy while yelling ''Yaaaay!'' and I was trying to avoid the scene from the screen that was showing: ''Player 1 WINS ''. After trying to beat him 6 times, I was once again beaten by him.  
We were at a gaming center. There was an immense variety of games from wherever you looked at, about guns, fighting, cars, teddy bear machines … whatever, there were games for every likes and stiles.

-I love this place! I've been able to beat most of these games –he said, proud of his accomplishment –I remember that the first time I intended to finish that car game … hahaha, it was a disaster!

I was just looking carefully at him and listening. He explained to me with every single detail how fast he had to move the control to avoid the other cars and his frustration of beginning last place on the race. But the second time, he managed to finish the entire game with no problems.

-I'm sorry – he said, doing a short pause and looking at me, concerned  
-Huh?  
-I am boring you, right? –he said, somewhat concerned –I haven't asked you if you liked the place, if you like gaming… anything. Maybe it wasn't so good idea to come … I don't know, perhaps …  
-I love this! –I said immediately –Besides, I've decided to win a match at any game today  
-And … could you do that? –he added, in a dark voice, but funny face.  
-Are you worried about it?  
-Of course! I know every game in here, from top to bottom, for me it's impossible to be beaten on them!  
-Lets gamble!  
-Uhmmm… if you win, I treat you to an ice-cream, if not, you treat me.  
-Deal!

Kyuhyun let out a naughty little laughter, and quickly with the energy of a boy, took my hand and guided me to one of the games. It was a racing one. Result: Kyuhyun won by a far larger time span. The next one was 'House of Screaming'. It was a shooter game in which you are supposed to kill zombies. Creepy.

_1,2,3, go!_

I died in 5 minutes, and watched how Kyuhyun got the entire game. It was the same on every game; I died, crashed, or lost against him.  
It was really frustrating trying to beat him. He knew every shortcut, trick, button combination, and he was really fast on pressing them.

-Kyu-ssi, this is the last game –I said, willing to win it –I still have the chance to make it!  
-I told you already, it's impossible –he replied –I'm too _pro_(*) for this  
-Kyuhyun!  
I looked at him, took a game coin and head over another nearby game. Kyuhyun was still laughing at my stubbornness.  
-What's so funny?  
-Your face –he added between little laughs –You are so stubborn!  
-No! I'm not!

The last one was a fighting one. This was my last chance. I really wanted that ice cream… no, really I wanted to have the pleasure to beat him. I wanted to show him that I also could be good at this.  
The game began showing us the characters, and we both choose ours.

-I want it Strawberry flavor, with cream on top–said Kyuhyun, along with the 3,2,1 that pointed the machine.

1st Round.  
We began simply moving our characters at the borders of the arena. Quickly I rushed on him and pressing buttons I hit him twice with fast blows, before he could begin his special super power counterstrikes that I didn't knew how to pull.

-Well played –he said, surprised.

I didn't answer. I was too focused. After all, it was an ice-cream with… Kyuhyun.  
No, no, that WASN'T the important thing.  
But then Kyuhyun showed the same skill that in the games back. In a blink of a moment he pressed so many buttons and he beat me with a rain of special effects.  
The first round was his.

-Nooooo! How did you do that! –I asked, pissed off  
-I told you, **_I'm a genius_ **at this.

2nd Round was beginning.  
Kyuhyun made my red life bar go down, on and on. It was then when I got despaired. 2nd Round was, oddly, mine.

-YAAAAAAAY!  
-How in death's name could you pull those movements? –asked Kyuhyun, definitely amused  
-I don't know, I just … pressed all of the buttons –I said while smiling proudly.

Then, I didn't notice the beginning of the 3rd round. And while Kyuhyun was still looking at me, smiling at me, he pressed a lot of buttons very coordinately. The fight began and I was still doing nothing. I tried to do the same thing that I did before: Press every button at an insane rate. But it didn't work. In five movements, Kyuhyun had my character lying in the ground, and me looking at the screen with an ''PLAYER 1 WINS''.

-Heheee! I won! –smiled Kyuhyun, very pleased by his achievement  
-Aghhhh! … Kyu-ssi!

After getting to the gelato store, I ordered two ice creams. Kyuhyun's and mine.  
God! I had never before felt so frustrated yet so happy. Kyuhyun was making hand signs at me, smiling happily from a table besides a window. I placed his ice cream in front of him.

-Here you are, Mr. Genius.

He took the spoon and had a huge portion of his ice cream in his mouth. I sat down beside him, and I spent a while looking at him eating so happily.  
He really looked like a child.

-Tell me more about you –he said, having another chomp of his ice cream.  
-Of me? What do you want to know?  
-Everything.

He smiled at me, and I heaved a sigh.

-Back in England, my life was …normal. At school I excelled at my grades, which was the reason why not too many people had liked me. I didn't have so many friends, even as far as to say not anyone at all, and on and on I was going become interested on painting and photography, so I decided to study Arts.

Kyuhyun was carefully listening to me.

-I was never such a socialite –I kept silent –Neither do I believe to be so. I am a bit shy at the beginning, but with time I will catch up with my confidence. About my life here in Korea, my family on my dad's side is quite big.

-Do you have many friends by now?  
-No –I smiled at him –Only two. From my childhood I only keep in contact with Seung Ji, and our relationship is almost sister-like. And about Min … I met him at the age of ten. Since then, we haven't lost the communication.  
-I get it. It's hard, isn't it?  
-What's hard? –I replied, curious.  
-Settling down again. It should have been hard when you moved to England, getting used to new people, to new surroundings, a new home –he laid his arms on the table and leaned his head on them –And now it should be the same.

With a sad smile, I agreed his statement.  
It was all dark. The streetlamps were lighting the streets at that time of the day, and the stars began to rise slowly over the sky.  
I ate a bit of ice-cream. Kyuhyun was still watching at me from his position.

-Is it too hard to be someone special? –Kyuhyun said  
-Huh?  
-I mean … What do you seek in someone? –Added Kyuhyun, evading his eyes –What do I need to be… well … special?  
-You only need to be … yourself, I guess –I blushed immediately  
-Ohh...  
-Why do you ask?  
-Because… that's what I want.

When we came in, a voice we already knew called for us.

-Hye Sun, Siwon!

Heechul oppa was signaling us from a table at the other end of the food court. Siwon and I went quickly to where he was. I sat beside Siwon and in front of Heechul, who looked to be in a very good mood that day.

-Good afternoon oppa –I said, smiling at him.  
-Good evening, my two dearest!  
-Ohhh, did something good happen today? –Asked Siwon –You are quite optimistic today.  
-Don't you know what day it is today?

We both looked at Heechul, denying with a head movement. Heechul seemed disappointed.

-¡Today we have 3 weeks since we know Hye Sun! –Said, excited –And we must do something to celebrate.  
-That's true! –Siwon said –Mmmhh we could go to the Amusement Park on Friday.  
-Or to the movies! –suggested Heechul.  
-Cinema? Amusement Park? Boys… isn't it too much for it? –I said, a bit embarrassed.  
-Not at all! –Exclaimed Heechul –It's the less we could do for our little one!  
- …Yee… Humm…Yeah… you both have helped me a lot –I paused –Thank you, you are… you're special to me.

Heechul looked at me with a wide smile and caught me in a hug.

-You are so sweeeeeet!  
-Oppa, I'm … you are… -I complained  
-Ohh! I'm sorry ... –said Heechul, laughing  
-Our Kyuhyun must also be special for you –added Siwon, appointing that seriously –He has also helped you a lot.  
-Humm… -Heechul looked mischievously at Siwon, and continued –Suuuure… he invites you to ''take a stroll'', and ''lunch'', he ''carries'' your stuff, and sometimes ''gets you back home''

They looked at me.

-What … what are you trying to say, guys?  
-You know –Siwon replied smiling.  
-Kyuhyun is the MOST special among us… –said Heechul speaking seriously.

Those looks… Both were staring carefully at me, as if trying to search me to admit that about not even I was sure.

-¡NOOO! I mean, he IS special… ¡but in the same way you also are!

And they continued staring at me. Of course, I didn't convince them.

-Well … he is tactful, nice, funny …sweet, and … attractive … kyaa! –I said with a shy laugh, and absolutely blushed –¡BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW HIM!  
-Who are you talking about? –said Kyuhyun, joining the group.

Siwon and Heechul laughed as hard as their lungs allow them to. I just covered my mouth with my hands ashamed.

-Who?- he asked again.

Kyuhyun didn't seem to understand it. I just blushed and I couldn´t answer him.

-Kyu-ssi- said Chullie- What do you prefer, the amusement park or the cinema?  
-For what?  
-To celebrate the anniversary!- Chul shouted- It's just 3 weeks since the first time we meet Hye Sun. I think we should do something.  
-Ohh…- Kyu added taking a seat in front Siwon.  
-So what do you think? – Siwon asked him.  
-I think it will be better if we go to the _Coffee-rella _- said Kyu calm- She doesn´t know it.  
- The _Coffee-rella_?

* * *

_(*) pro: proffesional._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

-Please, honor me –said Siwon.

A soft *cling*interrupted the coffee shop silence when I opened the door.

This coffee shop was on a very transited street of Seoul. It's size was special among the nearby shops: It wasn't a too tall building, neither a too large one, but it possessed a large window which occupied most of the frontal wall and that allowed two tables nearby to be seen from outside, and some beautiful white curtains.

-Whoooaah…

Inside it was gorgeous and cozy. There were about ten tables distributed inside. The showcase, wooden, looked to be an old repaired furniture but which showed a huge amount of many flavor cakes behind its glass. The tables, everyone wooden as well, didn't need any table cloth: they were covered by delicate white ceramics, and on the center there were a nice blue rose deco piece.

-Do you like it? –asked Chul holding me under his arm

Without answering him, I continued staring at the place. If my calculations weren't wrong, there were 3 waiters and a cashier. I guess there were also people in the kitchen, so I think about 4 people worked in the shop. At the cashier, a guy counted the change money for a customer. Black and pointy styled hair, only smiled and he seemed to not speak Korean very well, because he frequently pointed at things and not naming them. Among the waiters, one of them was a bit clumsier than the other. The one with black hair, every once he spoke his eyes became thinner and his cheeks got inflated. He was constantly getting hit with stuff and fortunately he never broke anything. The other one, more dexterous had a sweet face, and it was very familiar to me.

The ambientation had me almost completely hypnotized. But not more than tempting and tasty cakes in the showcase did. I was unconsciously headed to look closer at them, until…

-Watch out!  
-Huh?

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHH!_

Not even aware of what happened, I found myself lying on the floor, surrounded by many little porcelain pieces.

-WOOKIIIEEE!  
The waiter, kneeled beside me was ridding himself with apologies

-Mianhe, mianhe! –he said helping me to stand up –Are you alright?  
-Yeah, don't worry…  
-Wookie! –Was saying another employee behind him -I told you to be more careful!  
-Miin …ahh –the boy seemed sad –I'm sorry, I just wanted to help.  
-You are really a better cooker than waiter –said the other one, ducking to get the broken fragments – You better bring here a broom and a dishcloth to dry the spilled coffee.

_That voice …_

_-_Immediately! –quickly the black haired guy, Wookie, recovered and went to bring the stuff asked.  
-Ahhhh … what's gonna say Chul-hyung when he sees this…  
-¡Minniiiieee!

Suddenly, Heechul oppa appeared between us, and the boy that was ducked reincorporated at the moment. He made a smileing face and hasted to straight his …  
-Min… Why are you wearing a pink apron? –asked Kyuhyun, laughing

-Because HE made me! –he said, pointing furiously at Heechul

_Maybe … Ohh …but, from where?_

-You …look…really…really… CUTE!- Kyuhyun added playing with his cheeks.  
-Ah…Hyunnie!- The boy seemed blush at Kyu´s touch and was pouting sweetly.

_That gestures…_

-Pair of clumsy people!-Said a serious Heechul- You broke my favorite vessel! What was doing Ryeowook like a waiter?  
-Was replacing Yesung- answered the boy- He has an exam and he couldn´t came work.  
-Here is the broom –said Ryeowook- Mianhe…Chul-hyung, it's my fault, I'm so clumsy…  
-It doesn't matter- said Heechul smiling- I will discount it of Sungmin salary.  
-WHAT? WHY FROM MY SALARY?

_Sungmin…Sungmin?_

_SUNGMIN?_

-LEE SUNGMIN!

Everybody was looking at me while I was pointing Sungmin with a surprised face.

-Eh?

Sungmin was looking me afraid. It seemed not understand why I was looking at him so surprised and why an unknown girl knew his name.

-How..how you know his…?- asked me Siwon with big eyes.  
-Ah…don't you remember your dongsaeng?- I added crossing my arms.  
-Wait…-said Sungmin approaching me and looking me carefully- Hye…Sun dongsaeng? But…how?  
-You know her?- Heechul was pointing me- You know my Sun?  
-Minnie ah… Did you forgot it?- I was pouting him- I wrote you a message when I arrived Seoul!  
-Sunny! Mianhee…-he hug me and was smiling me in a sweet way- I forgot it, I forgot it, but… what are you doing with them?  
-Them?-Heechul separated me from him with a hug and gave him a threatening look.  
-We meet her almost a month ago- said Siwon- Hye Sun is in the same University that we assist and, also, is my classmate.  
-Chul hyung propose to celebrate the friendship that born between us- Kyuhyun added- And how better place than his coffee shop!  
-His…coffee shop?- I asked looking at Chul.  
-Yes-he smiled me- Hankyung, please, close the cash desk and put the close sign … We'll not attend more customers today.  
-Ok.  
-We'll close?-said Min.  
-Chul-hyuuunh…!- said the other waiter- And the customers that we have now?

Heechul clear his throat.

-To our customers…Mianhe- he stood up between the tables and smiled- Coffee-rella will close now. I'm sorry for bothering you and I promise to reward you the next time you come here. Leave your names with Hankyung please. Gomapsumnida.

The customers that were there whispered a little bit before stood up and went to Hankyung. In 7 minutes, there were nobody than us.

Siwon put 3 tables together near a window and he arranged 7 places for us. Heechul closed the courtins and he asked at the other waiter to cook some food. They make some coffees and they cut some piece of cakes.

Kyuhyun take out his laptop and he started to play happy.

-Tell me.  
-What you want to know? - I answered Sungmin.  
-How is the atmosphere in your house?  
-Bereable-I sipped the coffee- Grandma doesn't talk a lot since I arrived here, grandpa is happy and… well…dad

I sighed.

-Dad has a girlfriend.

Sungmin looked at me.

-He is dating her since a few months…- I smiled- She is beauty…she looks like a nice person… but, I don't know, I can't…I can't get used with that idea.  
-I knew that- said Sungmin- Dad told me. In a party he introduces her. They asked me to not say something to you before he talk it to you… Mianhe.  
-Don't worry; I can't get mad for that.

Sungmin smiled.

-She has a son- I was serious- some years older than I. Is strange.  
-He?  
-No..the situation…if things continues like this and dad wants something more serious…it's hard… I'm not dad's only woman now.  
-Sunny…  
-Hye Sun, Hye Sun!- shouted Heechul from the showcase- Vanilla or chocolate?  
-Chocolate- I said smiling- For what?  
-Taste this-Siwon gave me a piece of cake.  
-Mmm…Ahhh! It's delicious!  
-Wookie cook it- said Sungmin- He is our cook and he cooks all the cakes of this place.  
-Woo...kie?  
-Annyeong haseyo…Kim Ryeowook- the other waiter was introducing himself- Nice to meet you.  
-Mannaseo bangabseubnida, Park Hye Sun…you cook very well- I smiled him- It's really delicious!  
-Gomapsumnida- Ryeowook was happy.

Always, when he smiled, his eyes were little. He was so cute.

-Why he doesn't speak too much?- I asked pointing the cashier.  
-Hankyung? He doesn't speak Korean very well- said Ryeowook- He is Chinese.  
-Chinese? Ah… I think I can understand him…my Korean isn't very good too.  
-That's true- added Kyuhyun without move his eyes from his laptop screen- Even, sometimes, it's funny.  
-Eh?- I looked at him- Do you forget what you said about my Korean? That was C-U-T-E and A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E?  
-Uhhhh…- everybody was in a chorus.  
-Ahhh…-said Kyuhyun stop playing- That was the first time I heard you. Now, I changed my opinion.  
-Aigoo…  
-You seemed to have a lot of confidence- said Sungmin.  
-They met before- said Siwon- Right?  
-I met him the same day I arrived Seoul. I planned to met a friend at the park, but she didn't came and when I decided to call her, Kyu-ssi appeared- everybody was paying attention to me-He had my cell phone in his hands and I must admit that I was scared at the beginning…  
-But her cheeks were blushed immediately-Kyuhyun finished my words.  
-Lie!  
-While I was walking, I collide her and I saw when she drop her phone. I followed her to return it and we finished talking a lot of time in the park- said Kyuhyun- After that we met again at the University, when she was lost in the faculty…  
-And I met him again when Siwon introduced him to me during a lunch.  
-Ohhh…  
-Don't you think that their story is like _that _love stories? - said Ryeowook  
-Ah, like dramas- said Siwon- And when is the date?

-Date?

Kyuhyun and I spoke at the same time that word. I looked at him and, when we made eyes contact, I turned to other said quickly.  
Kyuhyun was smiling innocently.

-Excuse me- Kyuhyun said- I need to do an urgent call.  
-Food is here! - Heechul shouted.  
-Eh? But, hyung…I thought you want me to cook- said a sad Wookie.  
-No no no! - Heechul said- I want everybody enjoying, including you Ryeowook. You can cook tomorrow for us… we need real food, the food of that place is tiring me..Ah~  
-Yoboseyo? – I said answering my phone.  
-It's not a bad idea, don't you think?

From the corner of the coffee shop Kyuhyun was looking at me while he was talking me on the cell phone.

-What?  
-A date- when I heard that word, I was surprised- If you don't want, just… tell me.

I never saw Kyuhyun so serious before since I met him. Well, is neither too much time, but…

-Yes, I want.

Kyuhyun smiled me.

-We'll talk about it later.

After that, he hung up.

-What happens, Sunny? - Sungmin asked me.  
-Nothing…nothing.  
-Was your dad, isn't he?  
-Ah, yes…was him…  
-Oh.

Kyuhyun joined the group like nothing happened, smiling, joking and being childish with Ryeowook.  
Heechul was talking with Hankyung and they were laughing each 5 minutes and, at their side, Sungmin and Siwon were reading a magazine and talking about an article.  
They were very close to each other.  
The day ended at 10 o'clock. That was my first **_friendly _**reunion.  
That was the first time that I was having fun with **_friends_**.  
And that was my first invitation for a **_date_**.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

-Here.

Kyuhyun parked the car next to the sidewalk  
During the whole ride none of us were capable to start a properly conversation.  
A very shy "to the right" and a nervous "it's cold" were the only words we shared the entire trip.  
At my side, Kyuhyun was uneasily playing, giving weak beats to the wheel.  
I laughed.

-What?

I moved my head as a negative, to point out nothing happened.  
Silence.

-I will better … -I said, finger pointing at my house  
-Yeah, yeah –answered Kyuhyun, understanding my sign

I opened the door and stepped off. Kyuhyun did the same.

-Thank you  
-You're welcome –he said –I couldn't let you come back alone this late

I smiled at him  
Despite the arrival of the spring times and the absence of snow, the cold never wanted to disappear.  
I sighed and I scrubbed my hands, prior to rise one of them

-Good nights – I said with a gesture  
-Nights

I turned around and headed home, a little disappointed.

-Wait!

Kyuhyun's voice made me stop and quickly turn around to him. Kyuhyun was trying to be serious and not to show nerves, as he stood in front of me.

-On Tuesday … I know you have free evening… right? –he said, at about 13 steps from me

I nodded.

-About ...well, you know … -with a shy gesture, Kyuhyun was trying to catch a breath – Would you like to go out that day?

I couldn't believe what I was listening to.  
Kyuhyun was looking at me, anxious for an answer. I nodded again, with a shy smile on my face

-Where?

Kyuhyun's face was glowing happy.

-The park. The same one on which we first met –his eyes were glowing as he spoke- I'll find you there … at three, could you?  
-Yeah, that's ok –I smiled and sighed, happy –Then …  
-See you.  
-Yup.

Both stood still looking at each other. I felt my heart beating hasty and I believed it would explode when he came close to kiss my cheek, but he stopped before doing that.

-Good nights, Park Hye Sun.  
-Good nights, Cho Kyuhyun.

Then he drove away, and left me crazed alive. Almost flying I turned around and entered home.  
It's a fact: on that night, I didn't sleep a second, just for the emotion.

-D-a-t-e

I sighed

-What happens? –Asked Siwon –You've been sighing for a while and writing invisible things on your table.

I looked at him, surprised and blushed. Siwon's inquiring sight and his accusing finger didn't take long to appear.

-You!  
-M… me? – I said, stammering  
-Is there anything that I haven't been told of?

Opening a book I laid head on the table and I covered myself with it.

-Kyuhyun asked me out –I whispered, a bit ashamed.  
-Huh? –Siwon took the book out of my hands  
-I'm going out… with… Kyuhyun. Today  
-You mean you guys are … going to have a…  
-A date –I interrupted him, blushed up.  
-AT LAST! –Exclaimed Siwon holding his head –It was time to you to be formal already, and to be serious, right?  
-Be for… what? –I looked at him, astonished –It's just a… date.

Siwon laughed

-What?  
-You can't hide your enthusiasm when saying that word –he said – Admit it, you like him  
-Siwon!

I covered my face with my hands

-Well… maybe. Just… a bit… a little bit

Siwon caressed my hair, and left go a little laugh. Despite of how blushed and ashamed I was after saying the last… I smiled.

That day I made up myself as best as I could. I even had some make-up, thing that I would normally never do. I arrived at around 14:55 and he was there. Sitting in the same bench in which we had a coffee, Kyuhyun was waiting for me, looking at his watch. Taking another way, I approached to him from behind.

-Who are you waiting?  
-Hye Sun? … -Turning his face backwards, and standing up- You're here

I smiled

-Are you ready?  
-Yeah. Where are we going?  
-That's a S-u-r-p-r-i-s-e

On a laugh, he took my hand and led me to his car. After 40 minutes driving, we got there. Once we went in, I could stop looking at every attraction.

-Woooh…  
-You like it?

I nodded.

We were at the_ Everland_ theme park. There were games all around, for kids as for adults. Candy stores, souvenir stores. Colors and thousands of happy faces

-What do you want to do first? –asked me Kyuhyun –I was thinking of going to the Game Plaza. It's full of excellent video games!-  
-Well, let's go there… but then I want to go to the Bumper Cars  
-Done!

I lost on every single Game Plaza game. As usual, Kyu excelled at skill and quickness on pressing buttons. And he even made an easy game for me … but I loss.

Bumper Cars, the T-express, the Hurricane, the Top Jet, the Columbus. We got on almost every game that you could possibly imagine. When it was darkening, Kyuhyun proposed me to go on the Fortune Wheel. From it, the view was delightful. You could see the park's surrounding (country side), the rest of the other games, the lights everything. And as it was night, it all seemed perfectly … romantic.

-Did you have fun today? –asked Kyuhyun  
-Yay, a lot!

Kyuhyun had some cotton candy.

-It has been one of my best days ever – I said, laying my head on his shoulder –Thanks, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun smiled at me and remain silent. Still looking from the glass, one of his arms very discreetly hugged me.

-It's cold outside –he said on a sigh –Here

And taking out his scarf, he began to tie it to my neck.

-That's it –he said, with an approbatory face –You'll be okey.

Once he did it, he turned back to the looking glass, and I couldn't help myself from holding the scarf and feel its fragrance. Kyuhyun's perfume was soft, fresh and sweet at the same time. It was perfect, perfect for me.

When we went down from the Fortune Wheel we unconsciously hold our hands together. We walked that way a long way, until a child appeared.

-Noona!

The little boy ran to give me a tight hug. With a soft voice and brown hair, that boy wasn't another than Seung Ji's little brother.

-Jong Hyun! –I exclaimed–what are you doing here?  
-Seung Ji noona took me here to play –he said with a childish sweet face –Seung Ji! Seung Ji! Hye Sun noona is here!

With an ice-cream on each hand, she was laughing.

-Look where I come to find you! –said Seung Ji.  
-Well you didn't actually, it was little Jong Hyun who found me.  
-Yay – and she added – I don't really know how he could find you so fast! At the first sight he ran to you … and of course, he left his ice-cream and jacket, and it was up to me to take them back.

I laughed.

-Are you on your own? –she asked.  
-No –I said, nervous – Hum… I'm here with a … friend.

Seung Ji looked at Kyuhyun, who was still a bit behind me and walking towards us with a slow and serious walk

-Are you coming with … him?  
-Han Seung Ji.

When Kyuhyun said her name, I surprised. Seung Ji turned around and greeted him warmly.

-Cho Kyuhyun! I never thought about find you here! –She said – It's been … a couple of months no seeing you.  
-Yes…

Kyuhyun seemed a bit uncomfortable with Seung Ji's presence. It gaze was serious and he was trying to face a natural smile.

-Do you know each other? –I asked.  
-Yes –answered Seung Ji –since we were little kids. We rose almost together because of the proximity on our families. Right?  
-Aha –added Kyuhyun –Hye Sun, it's getting late and I must leave you at home early. I'll be waiting for you.

Seung Ji and I stood looking at him. Politely, Kyu said good bye to Seung Ji and went a bit away from us. Curious about his attitude, I said good bye to Seung Ji.  
During most of the trip back home, Kyuhyun kept himself silent and serious. I didn't wanted to bother him, so I also remained silent until he asked me

-Are you and Seung Ji good friends?  
-Yeah –I answered him –I know her since I have recall of. Why do you ask?  
-No, it's nothing … the world is such a small place, don't you think?

Trying to smile, Kyuhyun went back to silence.  
When we got to home, he opened my car side door, and after helping me out of it, he accompanied me to the doorway.

-Thanks for today, again – I said.  
-You're welcome- he answered- I enjoyed too.

Both smiled.

-I see you tomorrow at launch?  
-Friday. Tomorrow and Thursday I will not going to classes.  
-I see… so, just…take care- I said- And drive with caution.  
-I promise.  
-Bye.  
-Bye.

And after kissing my cheek, he leaved.  
And when I entered at my room and I looked at the mirror, I realized that I have forgotten to return his scarf.  
But I decided to return it at Friday.

That Friday I didn't saw him at launch.  
So I thought it was better to return him personally. Siwon told me that it was easy to find him at one of the music rooms at his faculty, so, I head of there.  
When I was there I verified the room's number, to see if what the right one. Once I checked it I took a little breath and holding the scarf I stood in front of the door. But when I was going to open the door, a familiar voice stopped me.

-You… don't love me, right?

Kyu's voice sounded hurt and serious. He was talking to somebody. Curious, I half-opened the door and tried to look. I just could see Kyuhyun's back.

-Cho Kyuhyun…

A female voice was answering. Unconsciously, my hand opened the door a little bit.  
Now, I could see a little bit: Kyuhyun has his back to me and in front of him…

I froze up when I saw Seung Ji's face. What was doing her there?

-Since our childhood… since that moment you were always for me, you always defended me and take care of me…- Kyuhyun made a pause- Since that moment, you had been my EVERYTHING.

His… _everything?_

-Kyu-ssi…- Seung Ji got close him- You know that I always loved you…and that I always will be for you… but…  
-Seung Ji!

Kyuhyun took her to him and hugged her strong.

-Saranghae… Saranghae Seung Ji!

And in that moment I felt my heart beating faster and how some tears were falling slowly.  
In front of me, Kyuhyun was holding Seung Ji's face and was getting close it to… kiss her.  
And my heart was broken.  
And I couldn't take it.

And I ran away trying to be so far of that place…

-Hye Sun!

I stopped. Heechul was in front of me, smiling and happy.

-It's something wrong? – And caress my cheek he raised my face- Your eyes…  
-Oppa…can…can you return this to Kyuhyun?- I said given him the scarf.  
-Yes, yes… but Hye…  
-Gomapsumnida!

And doing a bow I ran away with all my strong.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

_Kyuhyun´s point of view._

_-Park Hye Sun._

_She was shy._ _But that wasn´t an obstacle for her sweet smile. _ _She is not tall. She is not so beautiful. Her face is small. Her eyes are big and her hair, short and black, is so common._ _Can it be just coincidence?_

-Kyuhyun.

Heechul was watching me.

-What?

-What do you want with Sunnie?

He said what?

-What are you trying to say?- I asked a little bit uncomfortable without moving my eyes from the game – If you think that I like her, you´re wrong. She is not my type. I like tall women.

He laughed sarcastically.

-What?- I said again.

- And why are you asking her to go out with you? Why are you inviting her to eat ice cream? Argg… I will just say this once - he was now pointing me furiously- Hye Sun is my little girl, if something happens to her…I´ll kill you!

-Ah, hyung.

-Ah?

-You lost- and I showed him the psp smiling.

-You little bast….

I couldn´t help but smile. His face was totally red and furious. But in front of us I could see Siwon and Hye Sun coming into the cafeteria. I froze up and without thinking it I stood up.

-I´m sorry hyung, I have something important to do.

-Uh? Where are you going? ...Kyuhyun? …YAH! Cho Kyuhyun!

I couldn´t tell him, perhaps what would he think about me. The men who minutes ago he had threatened, that men who just minutes earlier denied any interest in that girl now was fledging nervous. Nervous? Nervous just for simple…_**date**_?

-Having fun? -

Yes. A lot.

She was happy and smiling. She sat by my side and stucked her head in the window of the cubicle.

-It has been one of my best days ever- she said laying her head in my shoulder- Thanks, Cho Kyuhyun.

I just smiled. Hearing those words made me feel a little heat in my face and I unconsciously put one arm around her. _Or was consciously?_

Maybe I could understand why Siwon and Heechul loved her so much. Naïve, stubborn, shy, cheerful, sincere…and…pretty. I took out my scarf and began to tie it around her neck. She was surprised.

-It´s cold outside-I said with on a sigh- Here.

Her cheeks blushed and held the scarf to hide it. I smiled and turned back to the window. The sky was cloudy and the grey clouds stand out on it. I tried to focus on it, but I couldn´t stop looking at her. She looked so adorable and little.

-Thanks- said smiling at me.

_That warm smile._

We went down the Fortune Wheel. And we were finally on earth. Physically, because in my inner world I was still trying to understand what was happening to me. Unconsciously I held her hand and she didn´t denied it to me. We walked in silence for a while until the hug of a child broke the moment.

-Noona! -Jong Hyun!

_Jong Hyun?_

Maybe it was just a coincidence. There must be a lot of boys in Korea with that name, no?

-Seung Ji noona took me here to play –he said with a childish sweet face –Seung Ji! Seung Ji! Hye Sun noona is here!

With an ice-cream on each hand, she was laughing.

-Look where I come to find you! –said Seung Ji.

-Well you didn't actually, it was little Jong Hyun who found me.

-Yay – and she added – I don't really know how he could find you so fast! At the first sight he ran to you … and of course, he left his ice-cream and jacket, and it was up to me to take them back.

_She._

She didn´t see me.

-Han Seung Ji. After hearing her name, Seung Ji smiled and greeted me in a polite way. -Cho Kyuhyun! I never thought about find you here! –She said – It's been … a couple of months no seeing you.

-Yes… It was…awkward. If some minutes ago I was asking myself why my heart beat everytime I was with Hye Sun in just 5 minutes I was thinking why Seung Ji smile was making me blush…again. -Do you know each other? –I asked.

-Yes –answered Seung Ji –since we were little kids. We rose almost together because of the proximity on our families. Right? I just nodded.

My heart felt disturbed. It was frozen.

-Hye Sun, it´s getting late and I must leave you at home early. I´ll be waiting for you.

Coldly I raised my hand and made a goodbye signal. I felt the look of them in my back while going to the car. I think I heard Hye Sun saying goodbye to her.

I couldn´t put in order my thoughts.

-Aish!

-Are you ok?- Hye Sun was looking at me worried from the co-driver seat.

- Are you and Seung Ji good friends?

-Yeah. I know her since I have recall of. Why?

-No, nothing…The world is such a small place, don´t you think?

They met each other? Seung Ji never told me about having a friend overseas. Seung Ji never mentioned me to her. .. I felt insignificant.

Two years ago I stopped talking her. To me that was the best way to erase my feelings. We both grew up together. If she fell, I was there to help her. If she was hungry, I ran to find her something to eat. We played together, we studied together… my life was all around her. But for her I was just her best friend. When I told her my feelings, everything fell down. Two years ago I broke up the only bond between us: friendship.

That night I couldn´t sleep. I needed to think it all. No… analyze myself. What did I really feel? Had I forgot her? Hye Sun smile appeared in my mind. I smiled. It wasn´t fair, I couldn´t understand it. My heart was beating for her but Seung Ji… she was still there.

Why it has to be so hard?

And that Friday things get worse. No, I made them worse. While practicing in the study, a voice interrupted my job.

-You should be honest with her. I turned to see her.

-Seung Ji…

-If you really like her you should say to her about us-she smiled- You know that I still love you.

-About "us"? - I was mad- We stopped talking two years ago, Seung Ji.

-"We" don´t. You. I never wanted to stop being your friend, but you didn´t answer the calls, you stopped coming to my house… you drifted apart from me Kyuhyun- Seung Ji seemed hurt. She was hurt and it was all my fault.

-Seung Ji…

-Cho Kyuhyun, why can´t be everything like before? –she said sad- I want to go out to the cinema with you or just talk a little. Why is it so hard? Why it´s impossible?

-Because I still love you! That´s why!

Seung Ji face seemed scared. That wasn´t the words she wanted to hear, but it was the truth, I…I still loved her. I couldn´t forget her.

-You…don´t love me, right?

-Cho Kyuhyun…

-Since our childhood… since that moment you were always for me, you always defended me and take care of me…- I made a pause- Since that moment, you had been my EVERYTHING.

-Kyu-ssi…- Seung Ji got close him- You know that I always loved you…and that I always will be for you… but…

-Seung Ji! I took her to me and hugged her strong.

-Saranghae… Saranghae Seung Ji! I held her face and slowly started to get it close to mine.

-No Kyuhyun. You don´t love me. You think you love me- she said quietly, looking at me seriously- And you won´t kiss me, because in your heart you're just confused.

I paralyzed.

-You don´t love me, you never did it- and with one of her hands she caressed my face- You just mistook that admiration and gratefulness with strong friendship.

-Seung Ji…

-If you really love me you would not have hold hands with Hye Sun hand and you would not have dated her.

I looked at her surprised. And I felt guilty.

_Hye Sun… _

-YAH CHO KYUHYUN! Hechuul´s voice broke up my thought.

-What´s wrong?

-My Sun asked me to give you this- and he handed me my scarf- Did you do anything to her? I found her outside and looked very sad.

I felt that something was breaking inside me. My heart froze up. I´m an idiot, a fool. And then I understood everything. Each one of Seung Ji´s words were true. And if they weren´t, I couldn´t understand why I was concerned about what Hye Sun was thinking, or what she had seen or how she would take it and I couldn´t be thinking that perhaps I lost the first woman for who I began to feel _**love**_.

* * *

**Note:** First of all, I´m sorry for the late chapter. I had several problems and I lost the mood. Thanks to Mooza for the encourage. Also sorry if the english is poor, I don´t have a Beta now, so it´s hard for me, I know english but sometimes is just dificult to express myself right. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^.


End file.
